


Whisper

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 ClarkLex edition [27]
Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fucking February, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Lex knew how to get Clark to him and he knew what he really wanted. He did not have to chase Clark down just a soft whisper was enough





	Whisper

Sometimes if you believed the things you told yourself in the dark. Sometimes if you tried really hard you could make those things come true if only for a few moments. You could believe that what happened at night under the covers did not matter. Pretend that you were not living a lie during the daytime that what happened out there was what you wanted and the night did not matter at all. Pretend that the kisses and whispers meant nothing. Pretend that away from the world’s eyes that this was the few places he still felt alive. Pretend that what he said did not matter.

He wanted to pretend otherwise but Clark knew better. He knew the only one being fooled was him but he could not stop himself. the time for stopping had been long ago in a little town called Smallville and he had not halted the breaks back then either. So how could he be expected to now?

He was with Lex in a way that was a slap to the face for basically everyone that he knew. So many people would not forgive him. Sometimes he wondered if he would forgive himself but the way that Lex’s eyes went from a curious green to a hungry one always caught his breath.

The way Lex’s eyes would watch him while they caught their breath and the way Lex would pull him to him. Kiss him and hold him until Clark was hard once more and eager for Lex to fuck him until the thoughts of the world went away from them both. How could he be expected to give up that? How could he be expected to walk away from that?

He simply could not. He would be in Metropolis cursing his weakness standing on the top of the planet in costume glaring at the Luthor towers when a sight of Lex at work would make his legs weak. He would be brooding when a whisper from Lex, an invitation or question would have him ducking his head so hard in his suit that he was lucky it never showed.

Clark lied to himself, he did it a lot. He said what he was doing did not matter. He said to himself how this was just sex. He pretended that what he was doing was not wrong. That he was not deceiving anyone. That he was not lying. Clark did a lot of lying to himself during the day and he fell head first into sin the moment night fell.

Lex never turned him away. Clark had his own code into the penthouse. That was fucked up, he had a safe in the penthouse too a special collar that Lex rarely used. Clark had to be good to earn the collar. It was messed up how hard he struggled for Lex to use it on him. When Lex took out the collar it always made him lose his breath. When Lex made him kneel the anticipation alone made him a wreck. When Lex put it on him and unclasped the lead that the bit of kryptonite was hidden by, Clark felt himself drift.

Many would look down on him for what he did but he could not help himself. he was thinking with his cock yes but he was thinking with his heart too. No one looked at him like Les did, he had never had sex that exciting. No one touched him like Lex. Held him like Lex and allowed him to hurt them the way Lex did because Clark was not just lying to himself and the world he was lying to his friends and to Lex too. Just lies everywhere.

Sometimes during the night he wished belonging to Lex was his reality. Sometimes when Lex made him look into a mirror and he saw himself, open mouthed and flushed, lavender collar around his neck. Naked and Lex behind him, over him. Taking him and making him see what he could reduce Clark to. Sometimes when he saw that he wished it could be longer than nights. Sometimes he wished that it was every day, even in the daytime too.

X

Clark had always been a pretty thing. In smallville with a body too big for his age and too much sly wit in his eyes for a simple innocent. Lex had been reduced to just looking but his hand had kept his cock company and his mind had always wished. There was nothing wrong with speculation and while he had entertained fantasies of debauching a farmboy in the field it had been Clark’s friendship he had wanted more.

Things were different now, he had gone from thinking of making Clark with his pretty innocence blush prettily for him. He had gone from nights of wondering how to awaken Clark to knowledge that something inside Clark was lurking. He had gone from thinking of pure farm boys and what the red mouth could do to thoughts of Kal and what destructive music they could make together.

He had always wanted but he had not thought he would be able to have. He had never thought he would get that far. He had indulged himself. bought things he would love to use but during their smallville days even with Kal being the biggest cock tease on the planet he had never dreamed.

Of course Clark took things out his hand so wonderfully sometimes. Lex had planned and learned, he had listened and waited. Their friendship had ended spectacularly. They were on different sides now but one thing from Clark had never changed and was that he still came to Lex. Just now he did it when no one could see, when no one could know and Lex was not all too mad about that.

There was a child between them and Kon would not approve of it. It was hard enough to get them civil and in the same room. His bond with Kon was far greater than Clark’s bond with Kon. Lex was devious but he would not deny Clark that. As his parents what they did with each other was none of Kon’s business but Lex had been open with his son, honest.

Kon was one of the few living human being that knew everything about Lex’s feelings towards Clark. His hopes and regrets. He knew because the both of them had bared their hearts to each other in order to trust each other and move on united. Lex had forgotten dreams buried but his obsession had lived on. Obsession always lived on.

He had always wanted and now Clark was tired enough, Clark was weak enough for the taking. It was not the way Lex had dreamed but it was Clark the same and he would fucking take it. With the truth between them distorting everything there was a sweeter taste in this victory.

Lex the scorned, Lex the evil. Lex the whatever the heroes and hypocrites labelled him. Their hero, their god knelt before Lex nightly and not only that, Lex kissed the body that the world envied, he fucked him until he came hoarsely. He came to Lex’s bed and he let Lex take him. He let Lex make him vulnerable he let him do those things and he loved it.

That victory was sweet. That victory even if the world did not know was perfect.

Sometimes he attached a leash to the collar he designed for Clark. Pushed him against him glass wall and let him look out to the city. Let both of them look out to their city below them as he fucked Clark. He loved to press Clark up against the glass. Loved the precum smears Clark left behind and the fogged parts from his panting. Loved how Clark went along with every tug of the leash. The way he bent back to how Lex pulled at the collar. The way he arched as they watched their city. His groans when Lex made him cum against the glass.

The way Clark watched himself and Lex in the glass. How his gaze focused on their reflections. The way he would cry out and cum for Lex from a simple tug of the collar or hard demand. Lex loved how he could fuck Clark at night as they looked down at the city that was all theirs. How Clark became his under all their eyes and they had no clue. The twinkling lights were their witness that the one that Clark needed was his. With every rub of his cock, with every grind against his ass Lex conquered, he dominated and the god many worshipped became his under their noses.

Clark would suck him off right there if Lex told him to. He had already done it. Lex knew what he craved, what he wanted and he had no problem giving it and giving it often. Clark wanted the collar and what it represented. Lex wanted to give it.

All he had to do to make certain he would see Clark was whisper his name. nothing else. That would ensure that Superman would fly by that same day bar any emergency. They both needed what occurred between them. It had been a long time come and they knew it.

X

The chains were a change but nothing unusual. Clark was basking in the feel of the collar around his neck so he paid little attention to the chains Lex had attached to his wrist. He was chained facing the headboard and he was on his knees on the huge soft bed but his focus was on the sweet feeling of Lex’s collar on him.

It had been too long since he had worn it. He felt a bit faint now that he actually had it on. He had been missing it, craving it and craving the way that Lex’s hands would stroke over it while he fucked him. The way Lex’s eyes burned when he took him. The way he would fuck Clark until he came and hold him down. This collar brought out something in the both of them.

Lex’s slick fingers parting him was a surprise but only because Clark had lost focus so easily. He buried his face into his forearms as Lex’s fingers opened him up with slow thrusts and widening. He loved this. He craved it. Sometimes Lex made him do it himself while he watched. The feeling of Lex’s stare eating him alive as he made himself ready never failed to make his cock jerk and leak precum until Lex made him stop fingering himself open. If left with no commands Clark would finger himself until he came. Under Lex’s gaze alone he was certain he could do it.

Still, Clark panted as one slick finger turned to two and they almost made him cum. He trembled under Lex’s fingers as his cock bobbed and leaked. He wanted to put a hand on it but he knew better. He kept his hands away and kept his body open for Lex.

He wanted him, he wanted Lex’s hands on him. He wanted Lex’s cock inside him. He wanted Lex’s passion and the way he tugged the collar. The way he kissed Clark and he wanted to cum with Lex inside him. He wanted other things too but that was after Lex took him. Way afterwards.

Lex moved from three fingers to four which startled him. It did not hurt but four was a rare thing. He bit back complains or whines and instead panted heavily as Lex’s fingers touched his best spots, rubbed him and made his legs shake. A hard stroke made his cock leak a shot of precum and his vision blur. When he came back to himself Lex’s hard cock was nudging him open and sliding inside.

He cried out hoarsely from the intrusion. He would have yanked backward but the chains gave him limited motion. Still he had not been fucking Lex this long to not know how to get what he wanted, he spread his knees wider and waited for Lex’s thrust that took him balls deep before he let his knees give out.

They fell forward, Lex grunted against him as Clark fell face first into the bed. He arched up as Lex pulled himself back up. he grinned at the slap to his ass as Lex took in Clark’s new position. Belly down and ass up for Lex to do his work. He shook his hips in invitation and laughed at Lex’s growl before his hands settled on Clark’s hips and Lex’s hard cock nudged him again before he sank in once more.

The slowness was Clark’s punishment. The tugging at the collar was not. Clark could endure the slow rolls of Lex’s hips because they made Lex’s cock nudge his prostate with every single one. Clark knew he was panting. His cock was leaking far more than before. Precum or cum, Lex’s thrusts were milking it from him and all Clark could do was endure.

He lost track of time. All he was aware of was Lex’s cock in his ass, stroking him and keeping him in a state. Lex’s hand on his collar keeping Clark grounded. His cock that bobbed and pled for release. There was not much to focus on besides what was going on in the bed.

Lex’s hiss behind him before he sped up speed drew cries from Clark’s throat. Lex was harsher, harder and he loved it. He bit the sheet a few minutes into the pace. Shuddered and came as Lex pounded him. The collar felt so good around him, he was only Clark when he wore it.

Lex came with a groan of Clark’s name and a kiss to his nape and then the collar. He came hard before he slumped on top of him. Their breathing was loud before Lex slid the led back across the kryptonite in the collar. Next came the other parts to the chains. Lex’s hands felt good covering Clark but he could say nothing. All he could do was close his eyes and savour the sensations.

X

At night Clark wished he could stay in this little dream forever. He watched Lex wake from his nap and leaned over to kiss him before Lex could say anything. Savoured the soft kiss and the way Lex tasted. He poured everything he could never say out loud into the kiss the way he always did.

Lex’s hands sank into his hair pulled him closer and he went. Pressed their bodies together as they kissed. Pressed their bodies together as their cocks hardened and their felt each other once more.

Lex’s hand was lazy when he lined their cocks up together and started to stroke them. Clark took the lead of the kiss and Lex got them off. His cock was wetter than Lex’s. Lex’s cock throbbed more and it felt so good pressed up against his own. It was beyond words.

Clark sighed into the kiss, poured everything he could and took everything Lex had. He pulled back to kiss his way down Lex’s jaw, took every whispered word of Lex’s deep in his chest and poured his thoughts into every nip and kiss.

Lex came first, sticky and hot all over his own fingers and Clark’s cock. Clark followed soon after with a fierce kiss to Lex’s mouth and with the feeling of Lex’s hand and cum covering. He moaned as he came and when he opened his eyes once more he felt his heart dip with the sight of such a beautiful green. He had things he could not say and he was aware of the approaching dawn. He was getting tired of lying but he knew no other way.

Lex’s eyes softened and the way he leaned in to cradle Clark’s cheek made his heart hurt. He wished this was fine even by someone else’s standards but he knew better. Night was night, daytime was something different no matter what he was able to ignore. He kissed the corner of Lex’s mouth gave a thought to the hours left before he lived a lie again. For now, he would bask in his true feelings.


End file.
